DE 201 16 680 U1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,567) describes such an electric device having a housing and a cable to be installed to the housing. A pipe bracket having a flange piece is provided for assembling the cable to the housing. The pipe bracket is disposed on and attached by a nut screwed onto the pipe bracket on the housing wall. In order to attach the cable, a hollow-cylindrical support is inserted between the cable sheath and the cable leads. A sleeve crimped onto the cable sheath holds the support in place. The support is assembled in a form-fitting manner to a molded part, which has a toothed front surface that is pressed by a union nut. The union nut can be screwed onto the pipe bracket against the corresponding toothed front surface of the pipe bracket. An annular cover region of the union nut presses in the axial direction against a sealing ring. The sealing ring is inserted into an annular groove of the molded part.
The previously introduced electric cabling creates a sealed, rotationally fixed, and strain-relieved cable feedthrough on the housing of the electric device. The amount of parts to be connected and the effort for assembling the cabling is relatively large for this device.